


Can you lay upon my chest? (help me through these feelings of unrest)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [32]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Little!Brendon, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Sleepovers, dallon has the nerves for realises, little!Dallon, little!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon goes with Brendon to sleep over at Josh's. It's the first time he's been little in front of anyone other than Brendon and Breezy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you lay upon my chest? (help me through these feelings of unrest)

**Author's Note:**

> This took over a week to write, is almost 3k words, and I’m super proud of it. it was based off some headcanons exchanged between me, Elise, and Anna. It’s Dallon-centric, btw. I hope you enjoy! (title from ‘If Heaven Will Have Me’ by Electric Century)

As soon as Dallon gets a free moment to himself, he regresses, and Facetimes Breezy. It’s strange how little it takes for her to know he’s in headspace and to begin cooing softly to him, which makes him feel warm inside.

“Mommy, guess what?” Dallon chirps nervously, fumbling with the fabric of his stuffed giraffe in his lap.

“What is it, sweetie?” Breezy raises an eyebrow in curiosity, knowing that Dallon was in headspace by himself.

It takes a moment for him to respond, biting his lip as he gathered his thoughts. “So…Brendon is a little too, Mommy, and he knows about me.”

Breezy gasps, and then nods in understanding as if she’d known all along. “Is he…?”

“Sarah is his Mommy, don’t worry!” Dallon giggles, which causes Breezy to laugh. “Spencer is his Daddy too!”

“Then Brendon is one lucky duck, hmm?”

Dallon goes on to explain everything Brendon told him the day before, about everyone being in a tight-knit family of littles, middles, and caregivers, and about how Brendon invited him to sleepover with him and Josh.

“Do you want to go sleepover with them?” Breezy asks, knowing how shy Dallon could get, and how insecure he still was in headspace.

“I…think so. I’ll be ‘kay as long as I got Breezy!” he responds, holding up the stuffed giraffe in question.

 

-*

 

Dallon packed everything he’d thought he would need with the help of Sarah and Brendon who had come by to take him to Josh’s place. He had spent more time with Brendon while the both of them were little (which was mostly coloring together while watching Disney Channel Original Movies most nights until they fell asleep in the back of the tour bus), and he was more used to being little around Brendon. He was unsure about being little around new people, but he was willing to try.

“Are my favorite little boys ready to go?” Sarah pops into the back room of the bus, where Dallon and Brendon were flopped over their overnight bags, giggling over something Brendon had previously said.

“Shoes! Please?” Brendon perks up, waving his feet in the air, laces flapping wildly.

“Of course, baby. You need anything, Dal?”

Dallon shakes his head, priding in his pre-tied shoes as Sarah tells the story of the rabbit.

As she goes on, Dallon wonders how Josh, Tyler, and Jenna will think of him, considering he seemed to be the only one out of the loop with the family. Would he really be accepted? He sure hoped so.

Soon enough, Dallon and Brendon were being buckled into the backseat of the Urie van, with each of their respective stuffies in their laps, pacis clipped to their shirts, and sippy cups in cupholders.

The trip however, was long enough that the both of them fell asleep and didn’t wake up until a laughing Sarah was waking them up because they had arrived. “Wakey, wakey, boys. We’re here.”

Brendon perked up immediately, wriggling in his seat until Sarah unbuckled him, and he jumped out of the van and rushed to the door. His enthusiasm both scared and amazed Dallon as he followed Sarah to the door, clutching onto Breezy tightly as he watched his friend eagerly knock the door.

It didn’t take long for someone to answer the door, Brendon almost falling over when Jenna came into view, Josh behind her already in his footies.

“Hey! I didn’t think you’d get here this soon, not that it’s ever a bad thing!” Jenna greets happily, wrapping Sarah in a hug as Brendon and Josh exchanged what appeared to be a secret handshake.

“So, you said that we’ve got a new addition to the flock?”

Before either Sarah or Dallon can speak up, Brendon goes over and tugs on Dallon’s arm. “This is Dallon, but you knew that! He’s little like me n’ Josh!”

Dallon blushes as he’s greeted by Jenna and Josh, who smiled at him and comment on his crocodile t-shirt (which Breezy picked out, thank you very much), and the bright red laces on his Converse.

“How about we all go inside? Didn’t you say you had something to show me Jen?” Sarah suggests, which everyone but Dallon takes readily.

But he doesn’t really have room to argue before his free hand is taken by Brendon and he’s led into the house.

 

-*

 

Dallon could tell that Brendon had definitely been close friends with Josh for quite a while, but the both of them still included him in everything they did, even in their plans to make a pillow fort in the den room.

It actually wasn’t a half-bad plan in Dallon’s mind until Josh suggested using the sheets and pillows from his caregiver’s bed.

“What if…What if Jenna and Tyler get mad though?” Dallon questions from the doorway, watching Josh and Brendon almost tear off pillows and blankets and throw them into a pile.

“It’s okay!” Josh says, pouncing onto the pile before flashing his signature smile towards Dallon. “We’re too cute anyways, they won’t mind!”

If he wasn’t in headspace, Dallon would have probably seen that Josh wasn’t supposed to be doing this, but because he was in headspace, he nodded in agreement.

 

-*

 

Sarah had come down to the den to call the littles up for dinner when she happened upon the ginormous pillow and blanket fort which nearly covered the entire room.

She found the entrance and carefully lifted the blanket to find the three of them out cold around Josh’s tablet, which was still playing an episode of _PB & J Otter._

“Oh my.” She chuckled, taking out her phone to snap a picture, which she then sent to Jenna with the message _‘Don’t have the heart to wake these sweethearts up.’_

The three boys were still woken up though, with the combined efforts of all the caregivers deciding to bring down dinner into the fort and waking them up for the surprise.

“Look Dal! Tyler made pizza!” Brendon says excitedly when he catches sight of the pan on the mini coffee table, turning to Dallon. “Tyler’s pizzas are the _best ever!_ ”

Dallon, having just woken up, rubs his eyes as he peers at the small dinner set out for the six of them. He wonders how he’s going to eat pizza however, because usually when he was little, Breezy would help him eat something that big.

He soon found that Brendon wasn’t feeling as little as he would usually be, telling Sarah that he wanted to eat the cut up pieces himself. This made him a bit nervous that no one would want to help him, even Josh wasn’t wanting much help.

His tummy felt filled with anxiety, and he grabbed onto his stuffed giraffe and held her close as he watched the others eat. He didn’t feel all that hungry anymore.

“Dallon sweetie, are you alright?” he jolts as Sarah asks the question, and hides behind Breezy.

“You scared me! But I’m okay!” he lied, pushing the plate of pepperoni pizza away from himself. “My tummy hurts though.”

“Alright. Do you want to save it for before bedtime?”

“We have bedtime?” both Josh and Brendon interrupt, their mouths full as they spoke.

“Yes we do. We don’t want anyone being a grumpy bear in the morning.” Tyler points out, ruffling Josh’s hair as he bared his teeth at him playfully.

 

-*

 

The six of them are settled down watching a movie when Dallon’s stomach rumbles, surprising both himself and Jenna, who he was laying against.

“Do you want to go get something to snack on?” Jenna whispers, knowing that Dallon hadn’t eaten dinner earlier.

He figured he could trust Jenna and tell her how he felt, so he agreed.

“We’ll be right back, grabbing a bite for Dal.” Jenna tells Sarah, who nods approvingly before going back to Brendon, who seemed to not want to keep his shirt on during the movie.

Jenna and Dallon file out of the blanket fort, and head up to the kitchen which doubled as a simple dining room.

“Uhm…Can I ask something?” Dallon says once he sits down at the table, putting Breezy in the chair beside his.

“Sure, hun. I’ll just get some of this pizza cooked up for you.”

It takes Dallon a moment to gather up the courage, but he soon does. “Would you help me…you know…eat the pizza?”

“Absolutely! Did you feel shy earlier?”

Dallon then explains the conflicted feelings he had felt, and Jenna nods in understanding.

“Josh was pretty shy too when he first started hanging out with the others too. He had to call me and Josh before bed the first few times he stayed over with Jack and Zack, and with Mixon and his littles. It’s okay though. We’re all here for you, and we love you no matter what.”

“Thank you.” Dallon squeaks in response, face warming as he slowly got the depth of Jenna’s words.

“Of course. Now let me find you a bib, you’ll need it with this pizza sauce.”

 

-*

 

Sarah comes back with empty sippy cups half an hour later to see Jenna and Dallon collapsed in giggles, Dallon’s face slightly dirtied up by pizza sauce. “What are you two in here giggling about?” Sarah asks lightheartedly, then turning to the sink to fill the cups with water.

Jenna has to catch her breath before answering, putting down the fork in her hand. “Dallon just told me the funniest thing he and the other two did earlier –“

“Yeah!” Dallon interrupts, bouncing in his chair as he spoke. “I was talkin’ about when me and Bren and Josh all got in a tickle war, and then we pretended we were dinosaurs and, and, and-“ he devolved into more giggles the more he tried to explain.

Sarah smiled warmly as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, and fondly remembered the first time Brendon did the same in front of her.

It had occurred after he and Spencer had come in from playing in the backyard, and even though Brendon had wet his pullup and that was the main reason he’d come inside, he was still _so_ happy and bubbly enough to tell her how Spencer had saved Abu from crows.

She was glad to see Dallon feeling more free to express himself while he was little. She loved when any of them were able to do so.

 

-*

 

Dallon eventually joined back with Brendon and Josh, and was playing _Donkey Kong 64_ with them before it was time for bed. He was snuggled up against Josh as they watched Brendon play (and continuously lose).

“I’m glad you guys like me…even though I’m little.” Dallon murmurs to Josh, then quickly turning away as his face reddened to a blush.

Josh laughs and leans to hug Dallon. “Of course! You’re my friend, and you’re not a meanie! Also, you’re Brendon’s friend too, so we’re like…The Three Musketeers now!”

Dallon feels sure he’s made best little friends for life.

 

-*

 

“Goodnight Mommy, night Jenna!” Brendon chirps tiredly from the sleeping bag he was sharing with Dallon, and Dallon said the same.

“Goodnight, you two. We’ll be upstairs if you need us, okay?” Jenna says as Sarah leans down to kiss Brendon’s cheek.

“Night, monkey. Sleep well.” She says as she gets back up, then following Jenna out of Josh’s bedroom.

Once the door closes, the bean of a flashlight illuminates the room. “Do you guys know any shadow puppets?” Josh whispers, crawling to the edge of the bed with his stuffed alien underarm.

“Yeah! I can do the hawk one!” Brendon says, holding back a yawn.

“Uhm…I can do alligators pretty well. What do you know?” Dallon adds in, reaching to the light to demonstrate.

Josh lists a few that he knows, and soon they’re all coming up with a story about an alligator and a hawk who were best friends, but the hawk was somehow kidnapped by a snake, and the alligator had to save him and eventually a horse joined in.

The alligator and the horse were about to defeat the snake when the bedroom door opened and Tyler comes in.

“Hey, you were supposed to be asleep almost an hour ago. What’s going on here?”

Josh quickly switches off the flashlight and shoves it under his blanket, flopping onto his bed in the bed. “Nothin’! We were bored.”

Brendon yawns even more, choosing to lay back down against his pillowpet. “Shadow puppets. Was making a story.”

Dallon doesn’t say anything, not sure if he’s in trouble or not, placing his hands back in the warmth of the sleeping bag.

“Well, let’s try and go to sleep now, okay? Josh, I saw that flashlight, give it to me please.” Tyler says, stepping towards Josh’s bed, where he gets a flashlight. “Thank you, kiddo. Alright, sleep well, guys.”

When Tyler leaves, Josh admits defeat at staying awake, and they all quickly fall asleep.

 

-*

 

When Dallon wakes up next, he almost panics because he’s not sure where he is, and he’s definitely still little. This furthers even more when he goes to hug Breezy and is met with an unfamiliar fabric against his arms. Once he feels another body in front of him, he can’t handle it. He’s too tired, too little, and everything is unfamiliar to him. He starts crying, covering his face with his hands so he wouldn’t have to feel the strange stuffie next to him.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying, but soon he feels someone hugging him, and he opens his eyes to see Brendon in front of him. The last day’s events start to come back, and his breath shudders as he attempts to calm down.

But he can’t, he soon realizes…he needs something, someone…he needs Breezy.

He says this, it comes out more choked than he wanted, but Brendon gets the message and scrambles out of the sleeping bag and out of the room.

Dallon’s not sure if he’s ever felt more alone in his life in those few minutes, even with Josh sound asleep feet away. He does eventually find Breezy in the sleeping bag and hugs her close before Brendon returns with Sarah and an iPad.

“Dal, baby, are you alright?” Breezy’s voice crackled through the tablet speakers, sounding concerned.

As Breezy was able to see Dallon, she could tell that he was in the midst of an anxiety attack. This hadn’t happened to him when he was little since they’d first started doing this.

All Dallon could do to respond at first was nod, and Breezy helped him calm down from there, going through breathing exercises and eventually asking him about the good parts of the sleepover once he was able to speak.

“I had so much fun but…I feel like I asked too much, and I woke up upset and I woke up Bren too!” Dallon whimpers after a point, then burying his face in his blanket.

“That happens sometimes, baby. Crying is okay and so is asking for a little bit more than the others. You’re the center of attention when you need something from any of us, Sarah and Jenna included. It’s okay, Dallon.” Breezy says calmly, slow enough so that the words fully sunk in with him.

Dallon nods after a moment, sighing into the blanket as he tried to find the words to say in reply. He couldn’t.

They don’t speak for much longer past that, but Breezy promises to call him that night after the show, whether he’s little or not. Dallon and Brendon both fall asleep after that, Brendon acting as a second stuffie for Dallon.

 

-*

 

Josh pounces on them and wakes them up an hour later, and once they get more awake, he introduces Dallon to his and Brendon’s favorite show, _Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives_ , which had Guy Fieri doing all kinds of laughable things. Dallon immediately found it hysterical.

They marathoned it while eating pancakes and drinking orange juice until the late morning, when Brendon and Dallon had to go. Had to return back to tour life.

The two of them as well as Sarah packed up and said their goodbyes before getting into the van to return to the bus.

“Did you have a good time with everyone, Dal?” Sarah asks on the way back, noticing that he wasn’t entirely participating in the singing Brendon was doing and rather looking out the car window.

“Yeah!” Dallon perks up and nods, a small smile on his face. “I want to do that again soon!”

 

-*  
After they return and Sarah leaves, they begin the slow process of aging back up before soundcheck and the show that night, and they haven’t felt this at peace since the beginning of the tour.

“Hey Dal, do you think that you, me, and Josh will be best friends when we’re little all the time?” Brendon asks, leaning against the bunks as he scrolls through his phone and checks missed texts from the last day.

“I think so. You guys are a lot of fun to play with and we’re all basically the same age when we’re little.” Dallon replies, yawning as he plopped in his bunk, across from Brendon.

He can’t wait to do this again.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to everyone who reads these stories and sends headcanons and thoughts on the blog, we wouldn't be here without you! :)


End file.
